Conventionally, when a plurality of semiconductor devices each comprising a field effect transistor were manufactured, there was a variation in the characteristics of the field effect transistors, which results in a reduction in the production yield of the semiconductor devices.
Therefore, many methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device that can suppress the variation in the characteristics of the field effect transistors have been suggested so far, but all of the suggested manufacturing methods still have room for improvement in terms of the production yield.